The present invention relates to water fill systems for automatic washing machines and particularly machines of the type having a receptacle filled with water and having a motorized agitator for moving the articles immersed in the water for washing. Washing machines of this type typically have an inlet valve with dual inlets for individual connection to a source of heated and cold Water to provide mixing and a flow tempered water for washing in the receptacle. The inlet mixing valves commonly employed for a washing machine are of the type electrically actuated with individual solenoid operators for opening the inlet for the heated and/or cold water. The valves have a single outlet for the tempered water discharged to the washing receptacle or tub.
In providing for the manufacture of automatic washing machines, it has heretofore been the practice to mount the electrically operated water inlet mixing valve on the machine cabinet or housing with the inlet fittings extending therethrough for connection to externally of the machine to the hot and cold water sources. This has required wiring connections from the electrically operated mixing valve to the programmer timer for controlling the washing machine cycle of operations. Typically, the programmer and timer controls are located above the machine top deck in a console; whereas, the electrically operated water valve is located below the top deck in the region adjacent the washing receptacle and is thus subject to moisture and water from hose leakages and receptacle overflow. Thus, it has been desired to provide a way or means of preventing the wiring connections to the electrically operated water inlet valve in a washing machine in a manner which protects the electrical connections from moisture and water leaks which would result in electrical shorting and result in premature failure of the coil.